


Life without Laura

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead Laura Hale, Light Angst, M/M, Obscene words, Psychology, derek lost the anchor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Это первое полнолуние Дерека без якоря. Здорово, правда?





	Life without Laura

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: insomnia  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Дерек сидит на диване, не двигаясь уже несколько часов. Развалины семейного дома, похоронившего под своими обломками почти всю его семью, не дают забыть. Выгрызают куски живой плоти из его исстрадавшегося сознания. Каждый день пребывания здесь наполнен жаждой мести и болью, но он не может уйти. Не тогда, когда кто-то разрубил его старшую сестру пополам. Не тогда, когда какой-то непонятный альфа кусает больных подростков, которые потом начинают надоедать. Не тогда, когда близится полнолуние, а он утратил свой якорь. В нем нет уверенности, что он не натворит глупостей в большом городе. Сейчас, когда Лора мертва, ее тело, разрубленное на две ровные части, лежит в морге этого проклятого городка, он может с содроганием думать о первом полнолунии без нее. Ему бы сорваться в лес, подальше от очагов цивилизации, затаиться и выпустить зверя на волю, но в Калифорнии нет волков, и значит ни черта не выйдет. Если полностью отдать контроль – все может стать в разы хуже, а такую роскошь он себе позволить не может. Ему хватило обвинения в убийстве собственной сестры. Дерека до сих пор скручивает в агонии от несправедливых обвинений, а волк лишь утробно воет.

Потрескавшиеся стекла пропускают все меньше дневного света в обугленную комнату. Старый истрепанный диван протяжно скрипит, когда Хейл разминает затекшие мышцы. Мысленно он уговаривает вторую часть своей натуры не слетать с катушек без своего альфы, не забывать о человечности. Когда лунный свет вползает в помещение изломанным пятном, Дерек с отчаянием смотрит на него и впивается отрастающими когтями в несчастный диванный подлокотник – будто какая-то деревяшка сможет удержать его в человеческом обличье. Когда пятно доползает до ступни оборотня – отчетливо слышен хруст смещающихся костей. Утолщенная переносица, голые массивные надбровные дуги, отросшие бакенбарды, острые длинные уши, флуоресцентные глаза, острые клыки – слишком опасно, чтобы быть красивым. С громким стоном Хейл отдает контроль и больше он не хозяин своему телу. Волк ликующе рычит и срывается с опостылевшего дивана, вылетая на улицу и замирая, сбитый с ног обилием запахов, стелющихся ровными дорогами перед чутким обонянием оборотня. Вот острая нить уходит вглубь леса – здесь недавно пробежал юный олень. Пряный аромат цветущей дикой вишни манит к дереву за сгоревшим остовом дома.

Запах ночной свежести, влажной земли, сладость гниющей листвы из ближайшего оврага – все это наполняет смятением звериную сущность, Дерек, или тот, кто зовется Дереком в другое время месяца, стоит и жадно втягивает какофонию ароматов глубоко в легкие. Каждый из них знаком до боли. Прошло много лет с их побега в Нью-Йорк, но он слишком хорошо помнит этот лес, поэтому, уловив какую-то незнакомую перекрученную нить с привкусом теплого молока, корицы и шоколада, оборотень, не удержавшись, бежит по ее следу. Этот запах щекочет нервные окончания, подгоняет зверя, обещает награду и вкусную, сладкую добычу. Волк ускоряется в предвкушении и вылетает на обочину лесной дороги. У поворота стоит потрепанный небесный джип, а на капоте сидит щуплый взъерошенный мальчишка, затянутый в красную худи, мешковатые штаны и старые кеды. Он напряженным взглядом смотрит в гаджет в своих руках, иногда вздрагивая от шорохов ночного леса и оглядываясь по сторонам. Но привыкшие к яркой подсветке планшета глаза не различают ничего в темноте, слегка рассеянной дальним светом фар. Лунный же свет скорее обманывает зрение, чем дает глупому человечку возможность что-либо разглядеть.  
Оборотень жадно втягивает столь манящий аромат в легкие, запоминая каждую ноту и сглатывая слюни. С негромким рыком, напоминающим фырканье, слушает, как мальчишка пытается напевать что-то бодрое, дабы прогнать чувство дискомфорта. Человек где-то внутри волка бьется о прутья созданной им лично решетки, кричит, что нельзя причинять боль пацану, а зверь разглядывает матовую кожу, залитую лунным светом, и острым зрением различает трогательные пятнышки родинок на хрупкой шее. Он слышит стук бешено бьющегося сердца, ритм, отбиваемый кедом по капоту машины.

Ровно в тот момент, когда терпение оборотня подходит к концу, мальчишка с облегченным вздохом легко спрыгивает на землю, рывком устраивается на месте водителя и, взревев стареньким мотором, уезжает по дороге обратно в городок. Волк разочарованно воет, но Дерек перехватывает контроль, загоняя зверя обратно вглубь его личности, не позволяя метнуться следом за джипом и говоря себе, что пацан не добыча. Волк в ответ злобно скалит клыки, как бы говоря «Ты пизди, пизди, но не рассчитывай, что я не трону человечка в следующий раз». Хейл облегченно вздыхает и думает, что эту проблему, как и миллион других, предстоит решать именно ему. Но позже… 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
